


Promise me a place (in your house of memories)

by Antisocialbutterflie



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Lucius is just so glad that this is over. They had been only been at it for a few hours and he was exhausted.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789582
Kudos: 22





	Promise me a place (in your house of memories)

Tom sighed. He had been in the store for over an hour now and he was getting tired. There were only so many wedding robes you can try on before they all look the same and the excitement fades. “Are you ready for the next one, My Lord?” Lucius calls from the other side of the dressing room door. Tom sighed again.

“Yes, Lucius, bring in the next one,” he said, annoyed. Lucius and the shopkeeper came into the large dressing room and bustled around, taking out the robes that he had said he didn’t want, and toetied the ones that he said he would mind. Lucius put a midnight blue robe on a hook. The robes were simply cut, but they had a mysterious shine, almost a sparkle, on them. After the tw left, Tom stepped out of a set of bland black formal robes into the beautiful blue ones. The fabric was softer than it looked and was very light, unlike many other dress robes. The fabric cling tightly in the best places and really showed off his thin frame. The dark color brought contrast to his bright red eyes, something that Tom had refused to give up once he got his body back. He just hadn't suited those chocolate brown ones. 

“Lucius!” he called loud enough to be heard. 

“Yes, My Lord,” the blond asked, right outside of the door.

“Come tell me what you think about these.” Immediately when Lucius stepped into the room, he gasped loudly, eyes running over Tom’s figure. 

“Those look wonderful on you, My Lord. The color brings out your eyes and the cut flatters your figure as well. I think Harry would love them as well.”

Tom smiled fondly at the thought of his fiance seeing him in the robes. No doubt that Harry would appreciate Lucius’ choice.

“I am getting these then. Now, we’ll pay for these and be on our way. So much to do before the wedding!”


End file.
